Sentinel
/ Sonic screech |Features = Large body covered in scutes, rounded tail |Abilities = Wing gusts that knock dragons out of the sky Remaining motionless for days at a time Extremely developed senses except for sight Hibernation |Colors = Stony grey with mossy green highlights |Size = Large: 65 feet (19,81 meters) long |Weight = 1200 lbs (544,3 kilograms) (WoD) |Wingspan = 118 feet (35,96 meters) |Food = Vanaheim Fruit |Roar = |Habitat = Dragon Cemeteries |Distribution = Dark Harbor Hidden World Vanaheim |Trainable = Yes |Size Photo = Sentinel Size.png |Attack2 = 12 |Speed2 = 8 |Armor2 = 15 |Firepower = 6 |Shot Limit2 = 8 |Venom2 = 0 |Jaw Strength2 = 10 |Stealth = 16 |Known Dragons = *Twelve individuals that live on Vanaheim *Elder Sentinel *Silent Knight *Cinder *Mossguard *Sentinel in Toothless' flock |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Sentinel is a large Boulder Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Official Description }} Physical Appearance Egg A Sentinel egg is round shaped and is covered in what appears to be rocky plate. The pattern and color are reminiscent of an adult's back scales. Hatchling to Adult Sentinels are large dragons iconic for their tough rock-like epidermal layers that if pieced together with smaller stones, make them almost seemingly covered in moss. Their stature and bony wings resemble that of gargoyles. These scale clusters are more prominent on their faces and form rows of bony plates on their chest. They have a pair of short horns on their head, complemented by similar ones on along their neck and one on their nose. These dragons are blind and thus have a translucent blue cataract over their eyes. Titan Wing Titan Wing Sentinels are almost identical to adults. However, instead of a stony gray, they are grey blue with black patterns. Their eyes are bright yellow. Abilities Sonic Screeches The Sentinels defend Vanaheim with their sonic screeches that can disorientate several dragons. These screeches are powerful enough to put off the fire jacket of a Monstrous Nightmare and knock it out of the sky. Firepower The Sentinels can breathe normal streams of fire, capable of igniting Zippleback gas from a considerable distance. Downdraft Wingblasts In order to chase dragons back to Vanaheim or keep them away from the island, the Sentinels often use their powerful wings to create a downdraft wingblast. These blasts are strong enough to knock dragons out off the air and slow down falling dragons enough to not die or break bones when they hit the ground. Remaining Motionless The Sentinels are capable of remaining motionless for days at a time, which allows them to surprise and ambush unsuspecting adversaries or intruders in Vanaheim. Teamwork These dragons are known to work in teams. When stationary, they each have different posts and positions to take up around the island. Upon the threat of dragons leaving, they often corner them in the air in small groups. Heightened Senses Born blind, Sentinels have developed extremely sharp hearing and smell to navigate and track other dragons. They also possess the ability to remember scents after a long period of time and adapt accordingly. Dragon Knowledge Sentinels are extremely knowledgeable about the different dragon classes and breeds because numerous dying dragons go to Vanaheim. As such, they are said to know the strengths and weaknesses of nearly all known dragon species, except for a few, like the Night Fury. They use these to help care for and cater to the needs of different dragons, along with helping construct their funeral grounds. Hibernating As shown in "Guardians of Vanaheim", the Sentinels hibernate when they are injured or sick, in order to heal. The hibernation is a slow process and the only way to speed the process quickly is if the Sentinels are exposed to great amounts of heat. Strength and Combat Having a tough skin, Sentinels are able to resist powerful attacks, such as Night Fury blasts, as seen in "A Matter of Perspective". They show no signs of injuries when they are hit by Grim Gnasher teeth or Deadly Nadder spikes, which are really sharp and launched at great speed. Weaknesses Blindness As aforementioned, Sentinels are born blind. Despite having sharp hearing and smell, they can be outsmarted by several dragons that cover up their scent with Vanaheim Fruit and move silently. Unknown Dragons Dragons that the Sentinels don’t know too well like the Night Fury and any other dragon that never rested on the island can easily avoid them, as proven by Toothless. Pepper Gas According to School of Dragons, chemical attacks such as Pepper gas can confound a Sentinel's acute sense of smell, as well as burn their mouths and eyes, effectively incapacitating them. Behavior and Personality Sentinels are born solely to guard the funeral grounds of Vanaheim and assist sick or dying dragons there. As such, they rule the area with an iron fist as they forbid any dragons from leaving the area. They are also extremely aggressive to the Grim Gnashers, which are perfectly healthy and prey on sick dragons. They guard the area on various posts around and on the island, perpetually stiff and stationary like statues. However, upon the slightest sign of threat, they crackle awake. However, they do exhibit kindness and fondness to the inhabitants of Vanaheim. They help to construct funeral grounds and provide them with food. The former action makes Fishlegs believe that these dragons are capable of abstract thinking and knowledge of life and death. In the game, School of Dragons, the Sentinels are mentioned as being pack-type dragons with a lead dragon which directs the activities of the other Sentinels. The Elder Sentinel is distinguished from other Sentinels by additional bony horns or growths on its head and increased stamina. Training By showcasing the right intentions, Sentinels appear to be less hostile. By helping them guard the area and proving that you are of no threat, Sentinels will grant you the respect and lower their aggression, even allowing you in and out of the island. At the release of the "Wrath of Stormheart" expansion in School of Dragons, Sentinels can be trained from the egg or by bonding with an adult. Appearances ''Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 5 Sentinels made their debut in the episode, "A Matter of Perspective" when the Dragon Riders go to Vanaheim. They also appear in the episode, "Searching for Oswald... and Chicken". Season 6 The Sentinels return in the episode, "Guardians of Vanaheim", in which they are hibernating from their injuries. Books How to Train Your Dragon The Hidden World The Movie Storybook A Sentinel was briefly seen being ridden by an unnamed Viking in this book, following the Alpha Dragon Toothless on a quest for the Hidden World. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Sentinel was introduced in this game along with its Titan Wing form and a premium individual, Silent Knight. Later, other individual Sentinels were released: Cinder and Mossguard. School of Dragons Sentinels were introduced to the game in March 2018 at the release of the "Wrath of Stormheart" Expansion. Several NPC (non-playable characters) sentinels appear on Vanaheim and at one point are infected by Grimora. The Elder Sentinel also appears and accompanies the player around the Archipelago assisting in battles. Ultimately it is trained by the player. Non-elder Sentinels are also available to purchase as eggs at the Trading Post. '''Regular Sentinel' Elder Sentinel Trivia *The Sentinel shares statue-like similarities to the Victorian-era gargoyles. *Even though the Sentinels are blind, they have small pupils. *The word "sentinel" means "guardian", which is the role that the species play for Vanaheim. *The Sentinels’ protective behavior towards Vanaheim is possibly inspired by that of the Dragon Guardians of Tomorrow from the Book series. *According to Fishlegs, the Sentinels don't have a tomb for their final resting place. References Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Large Dragons Category:Boulder Class Category:Strong Dragons